


Sugary Sweet

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Good ol happy boys, Human AU, M/M, all of the fluff, cookies and baking, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: Patton's baking, and Roman just wants a taste. Also they're so in love





	1. Chapter 1

Patton grinned, happily mixing the frosting for the delicious smelling cookies he'd just baked. His hair was clipped back with some of Roman's hair clips, though pieces of it were starting to fall out in front of his face. Roman walked through the kitchen, inhaling deeply.

"That smells amazing!" He started to reach for one of the cookies, but Patton batted his hand away.

"No cookies until I frost them!"

"But-"

"But nothing!" Patton grinned as Roman gave him an overdramatic puppy dog pout. He stopped mixing, nodding at the frosting. Roman watched his hair fly around his face as he flitted through the kitchen, searching for food coloring and sprinkles. Roman's heart melted at the sight. While Patton had his back turned, he slyly reached into the bowl of frosting and used his finger to scoop out a dollop of frosting. As he licked it off of his hand, Roman's eyes widened at the sugary sweet taste.

Patton turned back around, holding a box of cookie decorating supplies, and Roman got an even better look at him. Flour covered Patton's clothes, hair, and somehow even dusted the tip of his nose. A bit of dough caked one of his cheeks, and he smelled just like the cookies that had just recently come out of the oven.

No, Roman thought. Patton smelled even better.

As Patton put the box down on the table, Roman couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around Patton's waist, pulling him close. Their noses brushed against each other.

"I can't believe I'm married to someone so perfect," Roman mumbled, eyes half closed as he melted against Patton. He leaned in and pecked his husband on the lips. Patton giggled and turned his face up, reaching for an even longer kiss. Roman grinned against Patton's lips. "You taste like sugar and peppermint and frosting," Roman said, and Patton blushed. Then, a smirk started to play on his lips.

"So do you..." He mused. "Say, while I was looking for all of this, you wouldn't happened to have taken a bite of my frosting, would you?" Roman leaned back a bit, laughing nervously. Patton peered into the silver bowl of frosting, and sure enough, he noticed the finger-shaped divot. Roman blushed and looked away. "I can't believe I'm married to such a dork," Patton said, but not maliciously. He laughed and pulled Roman even tighter towards him.

Roman rested his chin on top of Patton, and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you," Roman mumbled into Patton's hair.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but I totally see human Roman as taller than Patton


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not planning on continuing this buuuut the thought of Roman being taller gave me this idea and uhhh (it's short but they're husbands!! And I'm so happy for them!!!)

Patton grinned at the room around him. While Roman had been at work, he had transformed it into a Christmas wonderland. Candles flickered in the windows, giving off a faint vanilla scent. An advent calendar was hung on the wall, counting down the days. And the radio in the corner softly played holiday songs. In the center of it all was a tall tree, almost brushing against the ceiling. Almost every branch had an ornament, indeed, it looked as if it'd be impossible to add any more. The rainbow lights twinkled at Patton, filling him with cheer. Still, there was one more thing that needed to be done, and he couldn't figure out how to do it.

Even later, when Roman got home, Patton still hadn't quite finished. He frowned at the sound of the door clicking shut. Roman slipped off his shoes in the hall, and gasped when he saw the room Patton stood in.

"Oh it's marvelous! You did a fantastic job!" Roman came up behind Patton and wrapped his arms gently around the shorter man's shoulders. Patton kept frowning. "What's the matter?" Roman asked, sensing that something was wrong. Patton, realizing that his problem was dumb anyways, and Roman would probably laugh at him, started to shuffle out of the room. Roman held out an arm, refusing to let him escape. "Come on dear, what is it?" He asked, his voice taking on a loving lilt.

"I...I just..." Patton groaned at his inconsequential problem. "I can't put the star up!" He groaned, shoving the decoration into Roman's hands. "I'm too short," Patton mumbled, staring at the ground. Roman smiled sweetly, and gingerly placed the star on the top of the tree. Patton frowned, seeing the ease with which Roman did something that was so impossible for him.

"Hey now," Roman crooned. He held Patton tight. "If you were any taller, I wouldn't be able to do this!" Without warning, Roman wrapped one arm around Patton's back, and the other under his legs, lifting Patton into the air bridal style. Patton's frown melted into giggles as Roman twirled him around and peppered his face with kisses. 

Maybe being short wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
